Hikari to Yami: The War of the Three Goddesses
by Raven Pika
Summary: All about Washu, Washu's people, and what lead to their destruction.


Prologue: Oshinari  
Home of Washu's people, the Oshinari. My home....what was my home long ago. We were an intelligent race, of great scientific achievement. Powerful, yes. Destructive at times. We surpassed the Jurai in technology...for our ships, Ohkis, could be reborn. The Jurai ships, created from their life-giving trees, became useless once they touched soil. They hated us for this. But they also hated us for another reason. They had a deathly fear of demons...often using magical ceremonies to imprison or guard against such creatures. They feared us...for we were shapeshifters. We all had the human form to begin with, and not one normal human could tell us from a Jurai. But...when we wished it, we had the ability to shift form to that of Wulf. White for light. Black for dark. Grey for inbetween. The only thing that gave us away were our eyes..all of us possessed strange yellow-green eyes. A legend tells that Washu gave us eyes to match her own, she loved us so. And then...our goddess was no more...  
  
Tsunami grew jealous of Washu's more-advanced people, and sought to destroy Washu's prosperity, in order to allow the Jurai to ascend the Universe. Tsunami, Goddess of Light and Creation, was becoming dark...and the balance of the Universe became tilted. Tokimi, Goddess of Balance...both Dark and Light, feared that if her sister continued her personal war, the Universe would fall to eternal chaos. Tokimi tried to intervene, in vain...and in the end, she chose to take away Washu's goddess powers. Washu was Goddess of Dark and Destruction, and Tokimi felt that by removing Washu's powers, the balance would be tilted once more towards light. It was the beginning of the end for the Oshinari.   
  
Washu had hidden our planet from the prying eyes of the Jurai, knowing that the Jurai wished to launch an attack on us. Stripped of her power, we were vulnerable...if they found us. Washu disappeared, her memory of us erased and placed in three gems...along with her power. These were left with her, but she did not know how to use them...she had fogotten what they were for. Later, she would create Ryoko to test them...but that is for the future. We were alone, but safe for the time being....until my sister went to Jurai..  
  
Yazuha Yamuga, my sister...a demented and deformed Oshinari...forever trapped between her human and Wulf forms. She went, against the will of my people's Council, to the Jurain Starnaka festival. As fate would have it, she met the Jurain prince Yosho there...and fell in love with his unbiased kindness. He did not see her deformity. The Royal Guard detected her at last, for she had taken with her a very special piece of Oshinari technology: a little box that transported anyone anywhere they wished. She tried to bring Yosho to Oshinari with her...and when the Guard detected it, they attacked. The Oshinari are not easily harmed by simple blows from sword or blaster. She survived the beating the Guard gave her, and was far more enraged at the loss of Yosho. The box destroyed, she could not return that way to Oshinari. She fled Jurai in one of their ships, trying to return to us. But, the Jurai followed her. They found Oshinari...  
  
I was out in the woods of Oshinari with my Ohki, Ona-Ohki. The woods of Oshinari were far more beautiful than those of Jurai..the trees sedate, and continually whispering to us with the aide of light breezes. In my people's tongue, Oshinari means "wind whispering in the trees". Oshinari is the sound the wind makes. I was named Onari, meaning "strength that shall surpass". More often, I was simply known as Pika...meaning "thunder".   
  
I heard a screeching sound high above me in the sky, and I was thrown flat in the grass, as the Jurain fleet swooped down on my people. It was over in seconds...none of our military were able to defend with the Ohkis. They were destroyed before they left the ground. I ran as never before, changing to Wulf form as I went to gain speed. I was too late. Not one Oshinari was left alive except three...Yazuha, my brother Kagato, and myself. Yazuha fled using her sorcerous powers to the Dimension of Darkness, living only to seek revenge on the Jurai. Kagato fled in the ancient ship of our Goddess, the Soja, which had stood in the main city as a shrine. Later, he would also seek revenge on the Jurai...using Ryoko to do it. I had Ona-ohki, but I did not flee right away. I saw my people, torn and bleeding, and dead all around me. High above me in the sky, I saw the Jurain Fleet leaving in triumph....and at that moment, the light wulf I was turned black with hate at the Jurai. Only one person could save us now...Washu. I must find Washu and restore her as our Goddess. She can bring back the Oshinari. As one of the last, I will restore my race, I will restore Washu...or die trying. 


End file.
